The Great Dare Game of '96
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: When a freak Dementor attack leaves the students having to sleep in the Great Hall, they expect it to be a boring night filled with the Professors telling them off for being too loud. So when Fred and George initiate a game of dares, it's safe to say the rest of the school year could become very interesting.
1. Introduction

_**This whole story is being submitted for the Long Haul II competition so will be updated weekly. This first chapter is also written for Fanfiction: School of Imagination and Creativity, Maths Assessment 3.**_

**A.N - So this is my new venture: a dare game fic hopefully including every single named student at Hogwarts in the 95-96 school year. So if you have any dares you'd like to see the characters do, send in your requests. I'll do as many as possible.**

**The Great Dare Game of 1996**

The sun was slowly setting over the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. It's rays interspersed with the light drops of rain, causing an array of spectrums to be cast upon the magnificent castle. A light breeze could be felt around the castle. Summer was clearly on its way, yet you could still feel the chill of the snow that had recently dissipated.

All the students were readying themselves for both the Easter break and the upcoming exam period, though most were eagerly preparing for the Easter holiday. A few studious people remained in the library but it was clear amongst the students that procrastinating was the preferred way of passing time. From taking long walks around the Great Lake, to becoming the new test betas for Fred and George, it seemed as though everyone would do anything apart from study.

One of those who chose to remain in the library was Hermione Granger. Not even the watery sun peeking out from behind the clouds could deter her from her revision in her O.W.L year.

She sighed heavily, closed her copy of The Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 5 and tucked it in her bag. She then looked over her essay on the correct way of vanishing a chair with bleary eyes. Her tiny handwriting all seemed to merge into one massive scrawl, and any progression she'd made in the last half an hour made no sense to her at all. She sighed again and rolled up her essay, she put it in her bag as she ambled out of the library.

A light whistle could be heard through the quiet corridors of the castle as Hermione walked towards the seventh floor. Her eyes drooped as she came face to face with a blank stretch of wall. '_I need the DA's practice space. I need the DA's practice space. I need the DA's practice space,_' she thought as she paced forwards and backwards. Suddenly a door appeared, she grabbed the handle and, checking over her shoulder in case anyone saw her, walked inside.

'There you are, Hermione,' said Harry. 'We were just waiting for you.'

'Some people do actually do homework you know, Harry,' she scolded him, but she smiled and set her bag down at the side of the room.

Harry turned his attention back to the rest of the room. 'As I was saying, we're going to start Patronuses today. Now... now...' he tried to say over the smattering of excited chatter that had broken out. 'Listen guys! Thank you. Now these are the most advanced magic we would have attempted so far. You're really going to have to focus. Right, the incantation is Expecto Patronum. Repeat after me, Expecto Patronum.'

'Expecto Patronum.' The group muttered back in sync.

'Good,' replied Harry. 'But the incantation alone isn't good enough, you need a memory. A really strong, happy memory. Let it overtake you, fill you up so that's the only thing that you can think about. Can you feel it?'

'Very emotional there, Harry,' said Fred.

'Yeah, fill yourself up with the memory. Let it become you...' teased George in a sing-song voice.

'When you're finished,' said Harry, as his patience wavered slightly. 'Now, stand up, find yourself some space. Let the memory consume you, and then when you can't think of anything else, say the spell. I'm not expecting any of you to do this first time, so no pressure.' Harry stood back and watched as his classmates faces screwed up in concentration. Everyone muttered the incantation at the same time, though almost all had no success. A few silvery wisps emerged from wand tips, but they soon disappeared.

By the end of the meeting, more than half of the group could produce a thick silver mist. It wouldn't repel a Dementor, but it would halt them for a period of time at least.

Harry looked down at his watch. It was getting late and he didn't want to be responsible for any masochistic detentions given out by Umbridge.

'Guys. Guys!' he shouted, trying to garner the attention of the group. 'We'll finish up here for tonight. You've done very well, I wasn't expecting for you to all do so well this early on.'

'Thanks, mate,' said Ernie with heavy sarcasm.

'No problem,' replied Harry, completely oblivious. 'Remember to check your coins for the next meeting,'

'Can you show us?' interrupted Susan.

'Show you what?' said Harry.

'A Patronus. A fully-fledged corporeal Patronus.' Susan's request was met with a general murmur and nods in agreement by the rest of the DA.

'Oh... I don't know...'

'Please, Harry,' begged Cho. He looked at the hopeful look in her eyes and decided that it couldn't hurt.

'Fine,' he said as he gathered his strongest memory of his parents. 'Expecto Patronum!' A loud gasp came from the group and they watched as a magnificent stag burst from the end of his wand. It cantered around the room before nuzzling against Cho's arm. She went to pat it but Harry extinguished the spell before her hand could reach it.

'Awesome!'

'Wicked!'

'Bloody brilliant!'

Harry blushed slightly as he put his wand back in his robe. He faced Cho and felt his blush rise even more; she was beaming at him. He stared directly back at her, a smile also visible on his face. They were locked in this embrace of vision for an indeterminate amount of time until Ron gave an awkward cough, bringing Harry back to reality.

'Er, right. So, I'll see you all again next week. Keep practising and keep your eye on your coins.' The group started to dissipate slowly, leaving in groups of no more than three. Harry watched Cho leave with a tight feeling in his chest, she turned back and smiled at him just before exiting the room and he felt his heart constrict a little.

Harry left the Room of Requirement in a state of happiness, with Cho's parting look in his mind he blindly walked towards the Common Room. It wasn't until Ron and Hermione paused that he realised something was wrong.

'Can you feel that?' asked Ron.

'Feel what?' replied Harry, still smirking slightly to himself.

'It's cold.'

'Well done, Ronald,' scolded Hermione. 'It does get a little draughty in the castle.'

'Shut up, Hermione. It's unnaturally cold...' Then Harry felt it, the unnerving familiarity of an unnatural coldness. He paused, unable to believe what was happening. The Dementors shouldn't be in Hogwarts, they shouldn't be anywhere near Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had made sure of that when he banished them from the grounds two years previously. So why were they here? For the chill was unmistakable, it was definitely caused by the presence of the creatures.

'Harry,' breathed Hermione as she grabbed his arm. 'Dementors. Here in the castle, what do we do?'

His mind ran at a thousand miles an hour, but eventually he came to a rational decision.

'Get to the Common Room, make sure everyone's aware. This is no time for sugar-coating anything. Hermione, you sort the defence. Get Fred, George, Lee and anyone who could produce the Patronus charm earlier nearest the entrance and the windows. Ron, get everyone out the boys dormitories, and get Ginny to empty the females. We don't want anyone on their own. I'll keep watch at the portrait. Go!' he shouted to his companions as they stared at him dumbfounded. They ran for the portrait of the Fat Lady with Harry hot on their heels. Both Ron and Hermione disappeared through and Harry heard them shouting instructions and directions. Harry, himself, positioned himself just behind the entrance to the Common Room with the portrait slightly ajar. He completely ignored the Fat Lady's protests and kept his ear to the gap. He didn't know long he was there for, only that a minor frost began creeping up on him. He braced himself for the whirlwind of his Mother's screams to enter his mind, but they didn't...

A light appeared to him, becoming brighter and brighter as time wore on. It wasn't a natural light, no, it was the light of a Patronus. Harry opened the portrait a little more, with his wand raised at the oncoming Patronus. Years of ill-timed attacks on him had caused him to be more than a little cautious.

He needn't have worried though; the Patronus was a cat. A cat with very distinctive markings around the eyes: Professor McGonagall. He breathed out a sigh of relief and lowered his wand.

'Potter! What are you doing?' shouted the Transfiguration Professor.

'Keeping watch, Professor. There are Dementors around the castle-'

'I know there are Dementors, Potter. Why do you think I'm here?'

'Sorry, Professor,' replied Harry, as he hung his head.

'Now let me past, Potter. I need to inform my House of what's going on.' Before Harry could reply saying that everyone was already aware, Professor McGonagall pushed past him.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Harry would've laughed at the sight that greeted him when he entered the Common Room: the entire House had their wands pointing at the Professor and she had a look on her face that Harry knew meant he was in trouble. Everyone lowered their wands but not before Professor McGonagall had spoken.

'What is the meaning of this, Potter?' she questioned, as she turned back towards Harry, who was more than a little stunned.

'I told them to prepare, Professor.'

'But... none of you will be able to fend off a Dementor. What on Earth were you thinking, Potter?'

'You see, Professor,' Harry started. 'That's where you're wrong. Show them, guys.'

As one, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Harry waved and their wands and shouted the incantation. Professor McGonagall watched in shock and awe as a large silver mist appeared in front of her, headed by a majestic stag.

'However impressive that is, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Jordan, Johnson and Spinnet, it wouldn't repel a Dementor.'

'But it would help though, Professor,' said Alicia. 'Give us more time, wouldn't it?'

'Yes, that is correct. However, I am not here to dispute the effectiveness of semi-corporeal Patronuses. The Headmaster has requested that everyone spend the night in the Great Hall. The Professors' Patronuses will be present at every entrance and exit, so there will be no need to worry and you won't be able to feel the effects of the Dementors. Now, if you'd all like to follow me. Potter.' Harry looked towards his Professor. 'If you can walk at the back and cast your Patronus. Both yours and mine will be guarding the House. Anyone else who can cast it, can you spread yourselves around the outside of the group and form a shield?' The group complied, they arranged themselves so that the First-Years were in the centre of the group and the spell-casters on the outside and like this they proceeded to make their way towards the Great Hall.

The procession didn't encounter any problems until they reached the Second Floor corridor.

'Brace yourselves!' shouted Professor McGonagall from the front of the group. 'There are Dementors ahead!' Harry tensed up, fully prepared to hear his mother's screams. Soon the onslaught began, though it seemed to be from further away than ever before. He strengthened his resolute and thought about his Mother and Father with all his might, and soon his Patronus brightened and the screams began to fade. Harry looked around at his Housemates, some of the younger ones had tears in their eyes, but most seemed unaffected by the presence of the creatures. Neville had a look of utmost concentration of his face. Harry was just about to ask after his wellbeing when a vulture burst out of his wand. It let out a harrowing squawk and flew down the corridor, it bore down on the Dementors and they scattered leaving the pathway to the Great Hall free.

The Gryffindor House was the last to arrive in the Great Hall: disadvantage of being on the Seventh Floor. The floor was covered in squashy looking, purple sleeping bags and the majority were filled by the time Harry entered the Hall. He, Ron and Hermione grabbed three, and feeling a sense of deja vu, took them to one of the corners.

'Well, I wasn't expecting tonight to go like this,' commented Ron, as he snuggled down into his sleeping bag.

'The question is: how did they get in?' replied Hermione.

'I don't know...' said Harry, as he watched Neville wander towards them. 'Hey, Neville.'

'Mind if I join you guys?' he asked, with a solemn voice.

'Sure,' replied Hermione, as she moved to make space.

'What the hell was back there, Neville?' asked Ron. 'It was bloody brilliant! You just got a fire in you or something?'

'I couldn't stand it.'

'Couldn't stand what, Neville?' asked Hermione in a voice laced with concern.

'What the Dementors made me hear. I hated it.'

'What did you hear?' asked Harry, already afraid of what the answer would be.

'I... I hear almost nothing. Just a silence filled with the crinkle of sweet wrappers, I know it's sweet wrappers even though it's hard to tell.'

'Oh, Neville!' Hermione gasped, as she clapped a hand to her mouth.

'Yeah...' he replied simply.

The quartet fell into an amicable silence after that. Harry tried to sleep but couldn't help but be distracted by the whispers of the Weasley twins nearby. Whatever they were planning, he hoped it wouldn't involve him...

After nearly two hours of being kept in the Great Hall the Weasley twins made their move.

'Sonorus,' Fred whispered. 'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the great dare game of nineteen ninety-six. Let's get to the rules!' An outburst from nearly everyone in the Great Hall happened.

'What?'

'Hang on a minute!'

'Don't be ridiculous!'

'Piss off! I'm trying to sleep!'

'What did I say Gred? I knew people wouldn't want to play so I've entered you all into the Oath.'

'What is this Oath?' asked a voice from the back of the Hall.

'Good question, Pucey. The Oath is that you must play the game or you'll die!' A gasp ran around the room. 'Only pulling your wand! You don't die. Well not physically anyway, maybe from embarrassment when you have to do the forfeit.'

'You have got to be kidding me,' groaned Harry.

'Nope, no kidding about this. Want to see the paperwork?' George pulled out a long piece of parchment and upon it seemed to be the name of every student in the school. At the top read "The Great Dare of '96. Those who have signed below have agreed to play the game and are aware of the consequences should they fail"

'Nobody has signed anything,' declared Hermione. 'Therefore, you'll find that that is completely obsolete.'

'That's why we decided to sign it for you,' sighed Fred, with the voice usually reserved when explaining something to a child. Another outburst from the students ensued, and both the twins drew their wands in defence.

'Get over it guys!' shouted George. 'What else were we going to do this evening? We're just trying to alleviate the boredom here. Come on, you won't regret it!'

'Well it doesn't look like we have much of a choice,' muttered Hermione.

'That's the spirit, Hermione! Now, would you care to be honorary organiser for this. You keep the pot with everyone's names and you keep the list of who has, or hasn't, completed their dares.'

'I suppose so.' Harry and Ron stared at her in shock. 'At least that way it'll be done fairly and correctly,' she added.

'There we go. Now, as I was saying before all you lot butted in: the rules! A name gets picked out of this pot and they complete a dare that George and I set-'

'Why you?' a voice shouted.

'Because we thought of the idea, you cretin, Corner. Then they complete the dare and pick another name. That person then has to complete the dare set by the previous person and so on and so forth. You get the idea. Anyone who doesn't complete their dare will have to do a forfeit at the very end. We, well Hermione, will be keeping track of everyone. Not many dares will be able to be completed tonight so the slip of paper with your name on will be inked with your dare and tied around your wrist until it is completed. Just in case any of you think of lying to us, then that should prevent it. The slip will only come off when the dare is completed, you cannot remove it! And it would be unwise for you to try. So, we ready?' A grumble echoed around the room. 'Brilliant!'

Fred pulled out a pot from beneath his sleeping bag, it was full of little slips of paper. Everyone waited with bated breath; no one wanted to be the first to be pulled out. George hovered his hand over the top of the pot for an unnecessarily long time before plunging it in. He pulled a slip out and grinned. 'The first name pulled is...'

**A.N - So what do you think? Like it so far? Please leave a review and don't forget to leave any suggestions you may have. Either in a review or my inbox is always open. **


	2. Roger Davies

He pulled out a slip and grinned. 'The first name pulled is Roger Davies!' An audible sigh ran through most of the Great Hall, however from somewhere in the middle where the Seventh-Year Ravenclaws sat there was a huge groan.

'Come on up, Roger Davies!' shouted Fred.

'Your time has come to prove you're not a massive a-hole,' added George.

'Fine! You'll be eating your words, Weasleys!' said Roger. He stalked towards where the twins were sat. 'I'll do anything you say.'

'Good, because we've got the perfect dare for you, just need some clarification. Hermione, when you turned into a cat during your second year, could you still think and feel human emotions?'

'Erm, yes I could. Though I wasn't a proper cat-'

'Wonderful!' cut in Fred. He turned to grin at Roger whose face had gone from confident to concerned at the mention of a cat.

'What are you going to make me do?' he asked warily.

'Roger Davies, we dare you to take Polyjuice Potion and turn into a cat.' Roger looked relieved. 'And then, you must try and flirt with Professor McGonagall while she's in her Animagus form.' His face fell into a mask of disbelief.

'You have _got _to be kidding me? That's...'

'Sick?'

'Disgusting?'

'Hilarious?'

'Who said hilarious?' He turned on the Hall. 'It's definitely not that, I can't believe you're making me do this,' he said as Fred tied the scrap of parchment around his wrist sealing his fate. 'Though how am I going to do that? Granger only said she was half a cat.'

'That's why we're going to alter the potion, idiot. Have fun!'

~o~

Roger was exiting his Charms class when the twins accosted him.

'The potion is ready, here you go,' Fred said, as he passed a tightly sealed flask to the Seventh Year. 'You still need to find a cat, thought we'd leave the choice to you. Don't want you being an ugly cat now, do we?'

'I'll get you for this, you do realise?'

'Bring it, Davies. Have fun with old Minnie!' With that they ran off, leaving Roger to stand there wondering what on Earth they'd gotten him into.

Roger paced the Ravenclaw Common Room over and over.

'Roger!' shouted Cho, as she looked up from her book. 'Stop it, you're driving us all mad! You're not the only one who's got a dare resting on their mind.' She absentmindedly fiddled with the parchment tied around her wrist.

'Sorry, Cho.'

'Just do it! It'll be better when it's over.'

'For you maybe,' he muttered darkly. 'Ok, I'll do it tonight. Has anyone got a cat?'

The stars were twinkling when he finally uncorked the flask with an unsteady hand, and added the cat hair he'd gathered earlier on in the day. It hissed menacingly but turned a fairly pleasant cream colour. With the whole Common Room staring at him, he downed the potion. After initially gagging at the horrible taste he managed to finish the entire flask. Suddenly everyone seemed to be getting a lot larger, or maybe he was just getting smaller. Yes, he decided, he was definitely getting smaller as his entire perspective changed. He began to sprout cream-coloured fur and a tail burst out from his behind. It was the definitely the strangest sensation he'd had in his entire life, and that included the time he got caught on a weather vane whilst flying on his broomstick. His eyes became a lot sharper and he was able to see more than before: individual threads of carpet and tiny specs of dust. When he felt as though he was no longer physically changing he turned to face his House and made to speak. However, all that came out was a loud meow.

'Oh, this is brilliant!' shouted Marcus Belby. 'Take a picture.' Someone had clearly obeyed as a bright flash went off to his side. Roger jumped and hissed at the general direction of the photographer. The crowd laughed again. Roger wanted to scream or shout out in indignation but all he could manage was a strangled meow. He stalked off, out of the Common Room hoping to end the nightmare as soon as possible.

He prowled along the Transfiguration corridor, hoping that the Professor would be there; he only had an hour before he turned back human, and he couldn't imagine a worse situation than to be around the Professor when that happened. The door to her classroom was slightly ajar so he slipped inside and surveyed the room. She was sitting behind her desk, writing some sort of message, with her head held high and her back straight. Silently, well as silently as he could with his extra legs, Roger crawled through the maze of desk and chair legs towards the strict Professor.

Hoping the agility that he'd gained through Quidditch would be enough, he leapt onto her desk. Evidently it wasn't; he skidded and knocked over the bottle of ink she was writing with, all over the parchment. Upon which he could see the word Dougal...

'Goodness!' she exclaimed. 'You gave me such a fright, little one.' He purred quietly in response and nuzzled against her arm, inwardly cringing at himself. He'd get the Weasley twins back if it was the last thing he did!

'Aren't you adorable? What brings you out here at this time of night?' she asked, as she stroked him behind the ears. He had to admit it, it didn't half feel good.

'_Stupid woman_,' thought Roger. She's talking to a cat as though it could respond to her. Knowing that his time was quickly running away from him, he gathered his courage and praying to the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw that no one would ever see this, he jumped onto her chest and began to lick at her face eagerly.

'Woah, little one. You're a little eager, aren't you?' she said whilst trying to fend him off. Still, he persisted, fighting against her hold and attempting to return to her. 'Ok, ok.' She placed the little cat on her desk and began her transformation from human to cat. When she was fully feline she began to play with Roger, flicking her tail around flirtingly and licking her paw. Thankful that his ordeal was almost over, Roger responded to her almost mindlessly.

Soon, Roger could feel the effects of the Potion wearing off. Alarmed, he ran out of the classroom but she followed, meowing indignantly. As he raced through the castle back to the Ravenclaw Common Room he began to feel more and more human; his fur was retracting and his eyesight was worsening. As he approached the Common Room he begged that there was someone out there to let him in, just as they planned. He let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw Stephen Cornfoot and Terry Boot chatting by the entrance. To anybody else they would be casually talking, but Roger could see them steal glances out into the corridor every few moments; they knew that the hour was almost up. Just as Roger reached the entrance they solved the riddle set and opened the door so that Roger could race through. Just before the door shut again, Roger could see the Professor slinking away, clearly upset that he'd run away from her.

Everyone in the Common Room once again stared as Roger began his transformation back to human. Eventually he was laying on the carpeted floor, with his breathing laboured and his dignity barely intact.

'Have fun, Roger?' asked Marcus. He was still amused from the way that Roger had left an hour previously.

'Don't...ever...mention...this...to...anyone. Ok?'

'Awh, come on. It can't have been that bad.'

'It was,' interrupted Stephen. 'She was chasing after him on the way back up here. Had to shut the door quickly before she followed him in.' At this a burst of laughter erupted from all of the inhabitants of the Tower, and Roger's face flushed red.

'I'm going to bed, and hope that this was all a bad dream.' The piece of parchment fluttered down from his wrist. He grabbed it and held it out. 'And someone give this to Granger.'

'I'll take it,' offered Padma. 'We've got Arithmancy tomorrow.' Without even muttering a thanks, Roger threw the piece towards Padma and ran to his dormitory, with the sound of the rest of the House still chuckling at his misfortune. He collapsed onto his bed and was relived to find he was the only one there. He undressed and before he fell asleep only one thought crossed his mind. '_That was terrible, but at least I don't have to do the forfeit_.'

~o~

'I'm still not happy about this. Everyone else's dares must also be as horrific and horrible... and scarring... and-'

'Oh, shut it, Davies and pick out the next name.' Roger threw a filthy look at the twins but plunged his hand into the pot. He pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud...

**A.N - Like this chapter? I must admit it did creep me out a little! Please leave a review and don't forget to send in your dare suggestions!**


	3. Colin Creevey

He pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud, 'Colin Creevey!' Roger looked deep in thought, but suddenly his face lit up and he grinned maniacally at the nervous, oncoming boy. Colin stared up at the taller boy, and gulped as he held out his wrist tentatively.

'What are you going to make me do?' he whispered.

'You're the kid with the camera, yes?' Colin nodded, and Roger grinned even more. 'Colin Creevey, I dare you to take self portraits with you in various different costumes, poses et cetera, and then sneak out in the middle of the night to hang them all in the Great Hall, so everyone can see them in the morning.'

'Um, ok,' squeaked Colin in response. He blushed at the sound of cheering from crowd of students in the Hall. The piece of parchment wrapped around his wrist and sealed shut with a slight hiss, sealing his fate.

~o~

It was a summer afternoon and the last Hogsmeade trip of the school year, however Colin couldn't enjoy the village that weekend. He was painfully aware that he must complete his dare that day or face the horrors of whatever the twins were planning for a forfeit. It was the leaving feast the next day and that was when it was planned for, whatever it was. Horrifyingly, he had realised that if his pictures weren't taken down they would be having the feast amongst portraits of him. He knew he shouldn't have left his dare so late, but he really despised having to do it. His pictures had to be artistically perfect, that was a definite. They may laugh at him, but not his artwork.

So when midday came on the Saturday, he bid his friends goodbye and watched them sadly from the window of his dormitory as they walked down to the village. When they were out of sight he turned and faced the set that he'd built out of what he could find in his room. It looked terrible, like some sort of seedy boudoir, what with the cushions scattered around and the low lighting. It was the best he could do with the resources he had at his disposal though, and he wasn't really focussing on the background. More on how he wasn't going to look a complete prat!

Colin set his camera up, added the necessary filters and set up the timer. Then he had to work out how he was going to do the photos. In the previous days he had come up with a storyboard, however as he stared at it again it seemed weak and silly. It was all he had though, so he set about preparing for the first one...

After hours of prepping himself, taking photos and checking over them meticulously he came to the last picture that he'd planned out. It was daring but would also be a two fingers up to Roger and Fred who said he should be nude in one of them. He'd gone into the Fifth-Year's dormitory earlier on in the day and had stolen the Invisibility Cloak that Harry owned. He ran it through his fingers, marvelling at the silky touch of it and decided that yes, he would do that photo. Trembling, he stripped himself of his clothes and placed the cloak over his shoulders. His whole body was rendered invisible apart from his head. He walked over to the camera and started the countdown timer, before standing proudly in front of the curtains of the four-poster bed adorned with the Gryffindor lion. Colin slightly let the cloak slip down, it uncovered his leg just enough to prove that he was indeed, naked. He revealed his hand and stuck up his middle finger to the camera and posed in that position until the flash went off.

Satisfied with his results he started to pack away, but he was startled by a movement at the door. It was Seamus from the year above, he looked appallingly around the room before spotting Colin trying to hide into the corner.

'Jaysus, Creevey! You doing a porno shoot in 'ere or somet'ing? You haven't seen Harry's cloak, have ya? He's looking for it.' Silently, Colin handed the older boy the cloak. With a nod that said I'll just leave you to it, Seamus grabbed it and slowly backed out of the dormitory. Horrified, Colin covered his face in his hands and wondered whether he really was brave enough to hang the pictures up.

Night had long fallen when Colin had finally plucked up his Gryffindor courage. After waiting until his roommates had finally fallen asleep, whilst pretending to also be sleeping, he slipped out of bed and put on his shoes. Still fully clothed he took his camera from his bed side table and made his way down to the Common Room. With no one still around he made his way down the Hogwarts darkroom to develop his pictures. The lack of light wasn't a problem to him; he could make the journey in his sleep, he'd been there so many times before. It was the fact that any of the teachers or Inquisitorial Squad could be patrolling. Even though the IS had been given strict directions to not report any of the people who were completing dares to the teachers, they still didn't have a problem docking points.

He made it all the way to the darkroom without being spotted. Colin let out a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding when he entered the familiar room. He felt at home in the room, and knew it better than almost anyone in the castle. He took the camera from his pocket and extracted the film reel, hoping and praying that the pictures weren't a complete disaster.

When the pictures were finally developed it was very early morning, he could see the haze of the morning sun as he entered the Great Hall. Quickly he began to levitate the pictures onto the walls, and using a sticking charm that he'd learnt in the days previously, he stuck them all around the room. When he came to the semi-naked picture of him he debated long and hard where to place it. Eventually he decided on putting it behind the staff table. It was the pinnacle of his days work and he thought that it should be visible to everyone in the school. Normally he wouldn't have been so daring, but he wanted to show the school he wasn't as fearful as what everyone thought. It might also have been the excess adrenaline and the lack of sleep that gave him that recklessness, whatever it was, he was thankful for it.

When the picture was securely in place, he turned his back and thought of his bed that was awaiting him. However, there was a figure blocking his path out of the Great Hall.

'Well, well, Creevey. I'm afraid you're out of bed,' said Pansy Parkinson with a sneer.

'You... you can't report me. The rules say-'

I know what the rules say,' she scoffed. 'However, I can still deduct points from you. It seems I have no choice so... 20 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed at night. It would be more but I think you've punished yourself by merely putting those pictures up. If I were you, I would've just taken the forfeit; they're terrible. Night, Creevey.'

Colin watched, disheartened, as she stalked out of the Great Hall and saw her disappear down the stairs into the dungeons. Cursing his luck, Colin began to make his way back to the seventh floor, fortunately not running into anyone else on the journey.

The Fat Lady was extremely displeased when he woke her up to let him in, but he didn't have the heart in him to care that much; Pansy had shot down his pictures. He knew she was a bitch but, really, she had no right to do that. All of his hard work during the day had apparently been for nothing. Maybe she was right, or maybe his lack of sleep was making him feel emotional. Either way, he couldn't wait to get into his bed and sleep. Just before heading up to his dormitory he placed the slip of paper in the pot that Hermione had placed on the side in the Common Room.

He was awoken several hours too early by Ginny Weasley who shook him awake to tell him that his pictures had caused quite a storm. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and ambled towards the Great Hall, not really caring about how much trouble he would be in.

~o~

'Well isn't that wonderful? We all get to see Colin in the buff. Cheers for that, Roger!' said Fred sarcastically.

'No one said anything about being... you know... with nothing on,' whispered Colin. His face blushed red with the thought of everyone seeing him without his clothes.

'Well that's completely optional, Creevey,' said Roger. 'But I'm sure some of the lovely ladies are clamouring to see your impressive... physique.'

'Ok, Davies. You've said your part, go sit down and think about flirting with Minnie,' said George with a glare towards the older boy. Reluctantly Roger obliged and walked back to his group of friends who all gave him a pitying look and a fleeting pat on the back. Fred held out the pot to Colin who picked a piece of paper from the top.

**A.N - So, how do you like it so far? Don't forget your suggestions are like my food! I need them to survive. So please leave some in my inbox or on a review. until next time!**


End file.
